


Aimee in the Devildom

by AngelusLorelei



Series: Aimee in the Devildom Scenes and Stories [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: The story of my MC Aimee as she navigates her way through one year in hell.  This will follow the actual first season storyline and include scenes outside of the main arc.A student with Faith stuck in hell.  The academically gifted exchange student.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: Aimee in the Devildom Scenes and Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834477
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer stood alongside Diavolo in the student council chamber. He glanced around the room at each of his brothers. In turn, they each straightened and stood to attention. Even they knew that they could afford no mistakes today. Today was the day their second human exchange student would be joining them. Unlike Solomon, she had not been consulted and possessed no innate magical talent. What she did have was something potentially more dangerous: Faith.

Just thinking the word made him shudder in disgust and annoyance. But as much as it wounded his pride, he could not blame anyone but himself. He had been responsible for choosing the exchange student. He had regretted his decision immediately after they had begun making arrangements. But no amount of argument or rationalization had changed Diavolo’s mind. And after Belphie… Lucifer just didn’t have it in him to keep arguing. But a human with Faith?

Before his train of thought could continue, Barbatos stepped forward and the tingle of magic spread to fill the room. She was coming. There was a flash and within the summoning circle, there she was. Blinking slowly, the human looked around the room. Her large dark eyes were framed by her glasses. When her gaze reached Lord Diavolo, there was a glare that prevented Lucifer from seeing her eyes fully. Mentally he cursed, without a good read on her expression, she could-

“Welcome to the Devildom, Aimee.”

The girl didn’t speak but her body began to shake slightly. Diavolo continued, “Oh pardon me? Are you feeling a bit shocked? You’ve just arrived after all so I guess we shouldn’t be surprised.”

The Demon King’s voice was deceptively jovial, but everyone in the room was on edge. Abruptly, the girl, Aimee sat. She ran a hand through her hair and to Lucifer’s shock, she began to laugh, albeit hysterically. Diavolo looked at him and Lucifer shrugged. Her laughter was harsh and didn’t contain any amusement. When she finally seemed to wind down, she dipped her head and took a deep breath. When she looked up again, Lucifer saw it. The small gold cross around her neck. He moved to intercept but Diavolo’s raised hand stayed him.

“Is this a dream?” she asked.

Diavolo laughed, “What a very **human** thing to say. Outstanding! I had a feeling you’d be just the sort of person we were looking for. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Diavolo, Prince of demons.”

Aimee cursed and Lucifer raised a brow. That was certainly… creative. Not even Satan had come up with one like that. Despite her shaking, the girl stood and raised her chin defiantly. Against his better judgment, Lucifer was impressed.

“And what,” Aimee’s hand rose and clutched her necklace, “Does the Prince of Demons want with me?”

“You’ve been chosen!” Diavolo spread his hands, “Of all the humans in the world to participate in our exchange program.”

Diavolo began to wax on about RAD, the Devildom, and where Aimee was in the school. But Lucifer wasn’t paying attention. He was watching the human. _Give me an excuse worm_. The rage inside of him was startling and he struggled to bury it. After all these centuries and he could still be enraged at a human for existing. He had thought it behind him. But there it was again.

“That doesn’t explain why I’m here.”

Lucifer spoke up at last, “I will explain everything to you.”

“Amiee, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride.” Diavolo introduced him.

Aimee smiled. Lucifer felt his jaw drop slightly and he quickly tried to recover. She was **smiling** and showing a few too many teeth for his liking.

“ _ **The**_ Lucifer? Really?”

“He is my right-hand man! And vice president of the student council. And my dearest friend.” Diavolo let out a great laugh.

His explosive laughter made Aimee flinch and suddenly a flicker of golden-white light erupted around her. As quickly as it came, it disappeared. The air smelled of ozone and it crackled over his skin. Aimee jumped then and looked down. She had felt the heat come off of her cross. In an attempt to distract her, Lucifer continued,

“I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Aimee. Diavolo believes we should start strengthening our relationships with the human realm and the celestial realm. So you are here for one year. Think of this as an exchange program.”

“Send me home.”

The air felt charged again and she continued, “If you chose me out of all humans, then you know I am not a good fit. Send me home right now.”

“I’m afraid that is impossible.” Diavolo replied, “Now that you’re here, you must stay. But you aren’t alone! We have another human exchange student and two angels from the celestial realm.”

“I’m sure a girl as smart as you has put two and two together by now.” Lucifer’s tone was mocking and Aimee narrowed her eyes. “Don’t glare at me like that. I will hardly leave you to fend for yourself while you are with us.”

“Will you kill me?”

“Certainly not!”

“Will you swear that you won’t let me die either?”

Lucifer paused. He had been intending to needle her when he had called her smart but that response was very clever indeed. She was attempting to make deals with them already. Unfortunately, he never gave something in exchange for nothing. But it was Diavolo who answered her,

“On my honor. While you reside in my realm, you will be actively watched over and protected.”

“Lord Diavolo-” Lucifer began but Diavolo cut him off again.

“Will that do?”

Aimee sighed bitterly, “It seems I don’t have a choice. So I will accept your word.” Glaring again she said, “But if I die here and then have to **stay** here…”

She trailed off then and quietly muttered to herself. Lucifer wondered if she was saying a prayer but then he felt a familiar presence and energy. The girl had invoked _Michael_. Of all the… Lucifer growled low in his throat. But it was too late, Michael was now aware of her presence and that alone would force them to treat her to a certain standard. He could feel a headache blooming behind his eyes. This was already becoming more trouble then it was worth.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer resisted the urge to rub his temples. In fact, at that moment **any** sudden movement felt dangerous. The girl had invoked Michael of all angels. He waited with bated breath, Michael may have been aware of her presence but if he didn’t acknowledge it… Lucifer actually spat a curse. White light tinged with Michael’s signature blue aura suddenly descended and wrapped itself around the human. Diavolo gasped next to him and Aimee stared at her hands in wonder. As suddenly as it came, the light began to fade and flow over her skin. It collected at her necklace, that damned cross, and moved inside.

When the light fully disappeared, Aimee met his eyes and grinned again. He glared at her, daring her to speak. She couldn’t know what had just happened, couldn’t understand the significance. But she looked at him like she knew something he didn’t. And it rankled his pride. Diavolo let out a shaky breath next to him. The prince was staring at the exchange student with something like wonder. And that upset Lucifer as well for reasons he did not wish to explore.

“He heard me.”

It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement of fact. She touched her necklace again reverently.

“It seems he did.” Diavolo responded, “Will that plus my promise put you at ease.”

She bit her lip but nodded, “Certainly more at ease then I have been. Now what?”

Lucifer struggled to rein in his temper. On the outside he smiled, cool and sardonic, he knew he probably resembled Satan at that moment.

“I will have my brother Mammon look after you while you are in the Devildom. Here, take this device.”

Lucifer strode towards the girl and handed her the phone. She took it and raised her eyebrows. Up close Lucifer couldn’t help but notice she had a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks. She blinked and then looked up at him and her eyes were searching. He found himself elaborating,

“It’s like the cellphones of your world. We call it a D.D.D.”

“I see.”

“This will be yours as long as you are here. Now go ahead and call Mammon. His number is in it.”

Pulling her long hair over her shoulder, Aimee unlocked the device and pulled up Mammon’s number. Quickly she put it on speaker. It rang once before Mammon’s answered. His bored casual “Hey” made Lucifer cringe.

“Hi.”

“Huh who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.”

Lucifer was amused to see that Aimee seemed as put off as he was,

“I’m a human. **The** human. The one for the exchange program.”

“Ooooh.” Mammon drawled, “ **That** one. Heh, they didn’t tell me you’d be a girl. Ya know ya could have told me right away ya weren’t Lucifer. What do you want with THE Mammon?”

“Hm,” she hummed sounding surprisingly at ease for someone who a few moments ago could have smote the Vice President of the Student Council, “Let’s be friends.”

“ **Huh?!”**

“Lucifer called for you.”

“Pfft whatever! You’re trying to scare me with that name? Goodbye and good luck human!”

Lucifer glared at the phone then, “Mammon… you have ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight….”

“Ack! YESSIR!”

To Lucifer’s surprise, Aimee snicked as she hung up the phone.

“I’m going to guess, little brother.”

“Hmph, you’d guess correctly,” he replied. “And, I’m going to have to take that.”

He gestured to her necklace and Aimee took a step back with a glare.

“Not a chance.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, not a chance. If you think I’m going to walk around unprotected literally through hell you’ve lost your mind.”

“You won’t be unprotected. I’ve just assigned the third most powerful demon to watch over you.”

She crossed her arms and snorted, “Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better. And quite frankly based on that phone call, I would have preferred **you** Lucifer.”

He put his hand to his chest in surprise. Diavolo took that moment to speak up,

“Now Lucifer,” he crossed the room then, “If you were suddenly transported to a strange place, surrounded by strange people and told you had to make your way there, you’d feel anxious too.”

Diavolo towered over Aimee and she had to take a half step back to look up at him. She seemed astonished at Diavolo’s insight. Addressing Aimee again Diavolo said,

“Mammon won’t be the only one looking out for you. You have my personal interest as I do not want this program to fail. And,” here Diavolo gestured to her golden cross, “one the seven most powerful archangels invested in your care.”

She cocked her head, “You must have known he was my unofficial patron saint when you chose me.”

Lucifer turned his gaze on Diavolo. If that were true then Diavolo had some explaining to do. But Diavolo shook his head.

“Only your official one was in your records of course.” Diavolo smiled, “But it certainly makes things interesting. Now Lucifer, I think it might be time to introduce this young lady to your brothers. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes… as much as I **dread** it.”

It was Asmodeus who finally spoke up then.

“Really now? You’d say that about your sweet and charming little brother?”

As Lucifer introduced his brothers, he paid close attention to her reactions. It had been several centuries since he had interacted with a human who didn't possess magical powers. But he was fairly confident he could read her expressions. Introducing Asmodeus as the Avatar of Lust definitely peaked her interest. And that had him rolling his eyes. _Humans, so predictable_. When he mentioned Satan she shrunk back, instantly afraid. _Again, predictable._ He thought. _Little Christian girl that she is_. Beel also had Aimee backing up a tad. But in doing so, she was moving closer to both Diavolo and himself. He actually felt her hair brush his arm when she turned to acknowledge him again.

“And Mammon?”

“He’s the second oldest and should be here soon.”

“If he doesn’t want to feel your wrath?”

“Precisely. Though technically, that is Satan’s area of expertise.”

He couldn’t help but remind her that she was in the presence of her religion’s boogeyman. But in spite of her apparent fear she replied.

“Well I must say, it **is** nice to know I was right."

“Right?” Diavolo queried.

She nodded, “Mhm. I always believed that Lucifer and Satan were separate entities. And now I know I’m right. Take that Dr. Richards. Though,” here she sighed, “I suppose I can’t use this as a primary source.”

That actually made both Diavolo **and** Satan laugh. Lucifer shot Satan a glare which Satan returned with a fake smile. Aimee fiddled with her D.D.D.

“So you’re all in here already.”

“I’m not I don’t think,” Diavolo said, pulling out his own D3. “Let me send you a message.”

But before anyone could say anything else, the heavy double doors to the council chamber opened with a slam. Mammon had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah, it seems the idiot has arrived.” Lucifer sighed as Mammon entered yelling.

“ **HEY!** Just who do you think you are, human?! You’ve got a lot of nerve summoning me like a dog! Listen up! I’m only gonna say this once! If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all your money and valuables now! Otherwise, I’m gonna wipe that look right off of your face!”

There was nowhere for her to go and she highly doubted that Lucifer would intervene. Aimee glanced up at Diavolo and felt her eyes prickle with tears. For all his promises was she going to die now? Diavolo looked down and his face darkened with rage. Quickly he stepped in front of Aimee and she **saw** his power flair. His aura washed over her skin and it felt like heat from an open flame. Lucifer snarled at Mammon,

“Mammon shut up or I will punch you!”

And without missing a beat, the fallen angel struck his younger brother in the head. Mammon yelped and Lucifer dragged him by the collar away from her. Aimee flinched. If someone hit her with that level of force, she’d be flung across the room like a rag doll. She clutched her necklace, the golden cross digging into her palm. _What would have happened if I hadn’t have been wearing this when they took me? Archangel Michael help me._ Strangely, she thought felt a touch at the back of her mind. As though something or someone **other** touched her.But she wasn’t sure if that was wishful thinking. She heard the click of leather shoes and Satan was suddenly next to her.

Satan smiled down at her and this close she could see he had elongated fangs. She flinched but managed to keep from jumping away.

“Aimee, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone they suddenly find themselves drowning in riches! But if he breaks it off with them, they won’t have a Grimm to their name!”

The blonde laughed and the sound was actually pleasant. “Have you come across his name in your research?”

Aimee felt her jaw drop, “How do you know about my research?”

Satan hummed and pinned her with an assessing stare, “Lucifer said you were attending university in the human world working on an advanced degree in religious history. I assume you’ll have read quite a bit about all of us. But Mammon’s name is not often mentioned in religious texts.”

Aimee thought briefly and glanced at the white-haired demon. He was cowering while being dressed down by both Lord Diavolo and Lucifer. She turned back to Satan and replied,

“No one can serve two masters, for either he will hate the one and love the other or else he will be devoted to the one and despise the other. You cannot serve both God and Mammon.”

Satan smiled again but looked different than before. Something in his eyes changed. He put a hand to his chin,

“Matthew chapter six verse twenty-four.”

Aimee offered him a small smile, “That’s right.”

Spreading his hands, Satan responded, “The devil can cite scripture for his purpose. An evil soul producing holy witness is like a villain with a smiling cheek.”

Though Aimee felt a chill travel up her spine at his words, she managed to stutter out, “William Shakespeare. From the Merchant of Venice.”

“Very good.”

Satan leaned forward and another quote came Aimee’s mind but from a much less illustrious source. _They warned me Satan would be attractive._

“Ahaha,” Asmodeus, laughing, appeared at her elbow. “The other thing you need to know about Mammon is,” here the Avatar of Lust leaned close to whisper in her ear, “he’s a masochist. That part is important.”

In spite of herself, Aimee blushed and both demons laughed at her. Just in case she’d forgotten these were all supernatural beings, Lucifer cocked his head and said,

“Indeed.”

“He heard you from all the way over there?”

But before Asmodeus could answer, Lucifer beckoned Aimee over to them.

“Y’all stop telling lies about me!”

Aimee blinked in surprise. The Avatar of Greed was... Whining?

“Mammon, you **are** going to be in charge of this human and her well being during this exchange program. And you **will** cooperate.”

“Lucky you Mammon.” Asmodeus said crossing his arms, “I’m jealous.”

“Then why don’t you do it?” Mammon shot back.

Asmo chuckled, “No way! I’m too lazy.”

Aimee couldn’t stop herself from tittering. The exchange reminded her of her own interactions with her sister. Her laughter died in her throat when it was mentioned that Beel would more likely eat her then care for her. Aimee had almost forgotten the Avatar of Gluttony was in the room. Suddenly she felt bone tired and she wildly hoped that if she went to sleep, she’d wake up back in her apartment again. _It would be such a strange dream_.

“Hey! Human!” Mammon snapped his fingers at her, “Listen up when I’m talking to ya!”

Tiredly Aimee studied Mammon before finally saying,

“Yeah whatever.”

Mammon snarled but Lucifer twisted Mammon’s arm, “Mammon… what do you see around that girl’s neck?”

Mammon looked closely and then yelped, jumping back.

“Ya never said she was gonna get to **keep** that thing!”

“Well she is on Lord Diavolo’s orders.” Lucifer growled, “And you **will** take care of her. Or else. Now, before the fool takes you House Lamentation do you have any other questions?”

“Will there be tests?”

“Hm…” Lucifer hummed with a small smile. Aimee couldn’t help but blush under his intense gaze. But attraction and terror got muddled in her again when he replied, “Your job is to polish up your soul and see if you can resist demons.”

“Is that what you are all after?” she choked. “My soul?”

“Mm.” Lucifer nearly purred, “I’m sure you know that souls are coveted by demons. And yours is a very tempting one. There are few pleasures in the three realms greater then corrupting the soul of someone with Faith.”

“So what happens if I lose?”

Lucifer leaned into her personal space then and looked her up and down, “There isn’t a penalty **yet**. Would you like me to think of one?”

 _Oh fuck._ _Oh no._ Aimee screamed internally, _Why_ _did he have to say something like that_ _?_

At that, Mammon grabbed her wrist.

“Oi, c’mon human. We’re leaving.”

Aimee allowed herself to be dragged from the room but she couldn’t bring herself to look away from Lucifer. _Shit_. She thought _I might be in trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

Mammon let go of the human’s wrist as soon as they were outside of the Student Council Chambers. She followed behind him meekly enough but after being dressed down by Lucifer **and** Diavolo Mammon was wary of her. He couldn’t figure out why Diavolo had ordered she keep her cross. And he definitely didn’t understand why Lucifer was looking at her like she was good enough to eat. Everyone knew that Beel was the most likely of them to eat humans. Mammon slowed his pace and let her catch up to him. What was her name again?

“Oi,” he looked at her over the rim of his sunglasses, “what’s your name human?”

The girl ran her fingers through her hair. In the twilight of the Devildom, it appeared to have purple shining through the black. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking it was sort of pretty. But any kind thought he might have had towards her was dashed when she snapped,

“Do you actually care? You seem happy enough to call me ‘human.’”

Mammon scoffed, “Well if ya wanna be like that!”

He sped up again forcing the human to nearly run to keep up. Mammon wasn’t the tallest of demons but he still towered over the exchange student. She took nearly three steps to match just one of his. Mammon bit down on his lip to keep the smile off of his face. It was like being followed by an annoyed kitten. Her D3 pinged and he slowed down enough that she could check the notification while still following him. Mammon saw a look of resignation cross her face and she locked the device again. He wanted to ask her who that had been seeing how she had just arrived. But he kept his mouth shut for once.

Mammon stopped abruptly in front of House Lamentation. The human actually ran into his back. She squeaked and jumped back, hands held up defensively. Mammon flinched, expecting to feel the sting of holy fire. But… nothing happened. He blinked once, twice. She’d touched him and… nothing. No burning flesh, no metallic scent in the Devildom air. The girl squirmed under his stare and frowned at him.

“Um…? Mammon? Are you okay?”

And now she was asking him if he was **okay**? Mammon was confused and it made him defensive. Growling he said,

“You know, I can’t believe I have to look after you. It’s insulting is what it is!”

Her frown deepened and she pushed her glasses up her nose, clearly a nervous tic. Mammon was even more annoyed that he found the gesture cute. He continued, half talking to himself.

“Ugh, that rotten bastard… Why does he think he can scare me into doing whatever he wants? Hey!” Mammon redirected his anger at the exchange student, “Just so you know, I only agreed to babysit you because… Well, it doesn’t matter why! Just don’t go thinking I’m scared of Lucifer or something. Because I am **not**!”

“Honestly? I really don’t care.”

“ **HUH?!** You know I **am** a demon right??”

She just raised a brow at him as if to say, _Yeah. And??_ Mammon actually laughed,

“You’ve got guts to talk to me like that human.” But her only response was a tired sigh. Mammon frowned at her, “You’re weird.”

“Aimee.” she slowly stuck out her hand then. “My name is Aimee.”

Mammon looked down at her hand. What did she… oh. He gingerly reached out and shook her hand. And… nothing. No flares of holy power, no pain. He was kind of insulted but mostly curious. When they’d said she had enough faith that Michael had acknowledged her, Mammon had expected something else. Maybe that she’d be more uptight or terrified. But while she was wary, she didn’t seem scared exactly either. Mammon dropped her hand and beckoned her through the gate and into the yard.

“Listen,” he tried again, “I’m not just some common low-life demon okay? I’m THE Mammon! Avatar of Greed, third most powerful demon in the Devildom! My… my brothers might call me scum but **I’m the same as them**.”

Aimee frowned at him, “Scum? Why?”

“It doesn't matter! Because it ain’t true! Ya got that! So don’t you go thinking you can just treat me like some servant to get ya from here to there!”

She stopped him by firmly interjecting, “I know who you are Mammon. You were second only to Lucifer in power and you were an angel before you fell. Your name as I’m saying it now is from the post-classical Latin, which was borrowed the Hellenistic Greek, which was translated from Aramaic. Although the thing I find most interesting is that it could have potentially once meant ‘that in which one trusts’ or ‘that which is trustworthy.’”

Mammon gulped. He hadn’t heard that version of his name since… since falling. Aimee continued,

“Since you’re one of the Seven Princes of Hell, I’m willing to show you respect **if** you’ll show me some as well. Deal?”

Mammon felt his jaw drop. She’d just completely disarmed him. This human had no idea who he was other then what she had read. But instead of just going off of the bible like most of her type, this human had found… had found his true name. Or at least the meaning of it. Quickly he shut his mouth and turned on his heel.

“Forget it. Just c’mon… Aimee.”

Mammon made sure she was following him and lead her inside the house.

“So this is where we live. And now I guess where **you** live too. Can’t have ya getting eaten by low-level demons and since ya ain’t got any magic…” he trailed off there realizing the human, **Aimee** ,wasn’t following him. Instead, she was looking at the dragon statues on either side of the stairs. She slowly looked around the entryway and she was smiling. It made her look totally different. She was… pretty. _Oh no. Nope. Uh-uh, do not go there Mammon you idiot._ He whistled, grabbing her attention.

“Aimee, c’mere! I’m tryna show ya around.”

Light glinted off of her cross and Mammon was quickly reminded of who he was dealing with.

“Hey,” he spoke softly then so she had to lean in to listen. “Word of advice. If you wanna survive even one day here in Devildom, listen **real** close to what I’m gonna say.”

Mammon paused for effect and then said, “If it ever looks like a demon is gonna attack you… run away. Just… run away. Either that or die.”

Aimee’s face went deathly pale then but before Mammon could continue, Levi shouted across the hall

“How about **you** just go die Mammon!”

Mammon turned on his heel and heard Aimee squeak in fear again. Then suddenly he felt heat on his back. Mammon glanced over his shoulder and sure enough, she was standing at his back and peeking around his arm. _She’s so tiny_.

“Mammon!” Levi continued angrily, “Where is my money?!”


	5. Chapter 5

Levi dashed across the entry hall towards them. The otaku was angry enough that he was slightly intimidating. Mammon actually felt the human, Aimee, start to shake behind him. Quickly, Mammon went into “business” mode.

“Aw c’mon Levi. Why’re ya acting like that.”

“Mammon just give me my money! Then go crawl in a hole and die.”

Deftly ignoring that, Mammon lifted his arm and smiled winningly down at the human. He refused to let either his brother or the new girl see how Levi’s words stung.

“Ah so, this is Leviathan. He’s the Avatar of Envy. But since his name is really long, ya can just call him Levi.”

“Mammon, don’t change the subject!” Levi poked Mammon in the chest, “I-”

“Wait, Leviathan? **The** Leviathan?”

Both demons stopped their arguing as Aimee took a tiny step from behind Mammon. She was still trembling slightly but her eyes glittered with excitement.

“Oh wow! Translations are so unreliable sometimes but **The Leviathan**! How cool!”

Levi’s face went redder then a tomato and Mammon frowned. The human thought Levi was **cool**? _Levi? Seriously? But she didn’t even bat an eyelash at me._ Mammon folded his arms angrily and Aimee took another step towards Levi.

“Um… sorry. I’m Aimee, the other exchange student. It’s nice to meet you?”

Levi was still gaping like a fish and Mammon saw his chance,

“Ah you know Levi, now that I think about it. Aimee seems like the type who collects the same stuff you do. What’re those? Those little doll things?”

“Figurines?” Levi finally found his voice.

“Yeah! Those!”

Levi rounded on Aimee then, “So you also collect figurines??”

Aimee took half a step back, startled by the sudden intensity of Levi’s question. “Well yeah. Some.”

“Oh! Which ones? Let’s see what are some good human world shows…?”

Mammon took his opportunity and immediately high tailed it away. _Eh, it’s not like Levi will kill her. And really I’m doin’ him a favor! That human is a nerd for sure! And it ain’t like Levi gets to talk to girls anyway. Yeah, she’ll be fine! Probably._

***

Aimee cocked her head as Leviathan rattled off a list of twenty different titles. She recognized about half of them.

“Ah well I have the pop figures from _Mass Effect_ and I have the _Dragon Age_ art books.”

“Whoa!” Levi actually grinned at her then, “So cool! I’m jealous! You’re SO lucky!”

Aimee found herself grinning back in spite of herself. “Do you play _Mass Effect_? What kind of game consoles do you have down here anyway?”

Levi paused then, “Hey! Hold on a second…” The Avatar of Envy looked around, “You’ve got to be kidding me… That asshole ran off!”

And Aimee was very disturbed to see that Levi was right. She bit her lip hard enough to hurt. What… what was she supposed to do now?

“Do you realize what just happened?” Levi was looking down his nose at her, “Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me. Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice…”

Just as when she’d been speaking to Satan, a chill went up Aimee’s spine at his tone. But if Levi noticed, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he said,

“That was pretty stupid of you to let yourself get used like that. I guess that’s why you humans are…”

Levi trailed off and pinned her with an intense stare. Aimee was both disturbed and fascinated to see that the pupils of Levi’s eyes were snakelike rather than round.

“Say… speaking of humans. That gives me an idea. Come with me!”

Aimee flinched, expecting Levi to grab her as Mammon had. But instead, Levi just turned on his heel and walked away. When she didn’t immediately follow, he stopped, turned and said,

“Hey come on human.”

Frowning, she clutched her cross. But as she had no other choice and no idea where anything was in this house, she hurried to follow him.

“My name is Aimee. Not human.”

“Ah okay.”

“Can I actually call you Levi? Or do you prefer Leviathan.”

This question seemed to startle him and Levi just mumbled, “Ah you can call me Levi… no one calls me Leviathan really.”

They went up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor. The house was beautiful and not what Aimee had been expecting based on the name. House Lamentation was well lit with beautiful works of art gracing the walls. Plush rugs and carpets lined the floors and the ceilings were high and vaulted. When Levi finally reached the room he had intended to bring her, he paused, furtively looked around the hallway, and then motioned her inside. Aimee hesitated but entered the room.

“Oh!”

The room was lit with soft blue light. The walls were aquariums and luminescent jellyfish hung from the ceiling. There was a gaming station in the corner where there were at least seven different consoles and a three-screen gaming computer set up. Figurines, comic books, snacks, clothing, and various other items were organized on shelves. The only thing that seemed out of place was that there wasn’t a bed. Instead, there was a single claw-footed bathtub in the center of the room.

Seeing her puzzled face, Levi quickly said,

“Ah, you must be wondering why I looked around before I closed the door.”

“I-”

“Well, it should be **obvious**! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting **you** a **human** into my room!”

Levi actually shuddered at the thought.

“Hey…” Aimee frowned. _That actually kind of hurt._

“I mean you’re a normie!”

“Well, that definitely isn’t true.”

“I-it isn’t?”

“You literally just rattled off twenty titles to me and I knew like fifteen of them!”

“O-oh. Well! If you think I’ll give you special treatment for that, I won’t!”

Aimee frowned and was suddenly reminded of every asshole guy in every comic book, game, and book shop she had ever gone to. Folding her arms, she glared at Levi before turning to inspect the closest books to her. Glancing at him, she brought a hand up and toyed with her cross. But Levi was oblivious to the gesture and the implied threat. Instead, he gasped,

“Oh, are you looking at _The Tale of the Seven Lords_? Are you a fan of that too?”

“Nope.” Aimee drawled, daring to run a finger down the spine of the book in front of her, “Never heard of them.”

“Excuse me!” Levi actually smacked her hand away from the book, “You call yourself a nerd and you’ve never heard of TSL?? Just how clueless **are** you?”

“Look did you actually want something or are you just going to talk down to me?”

“Listen!” Levi pulled a book from his shelf, “If you don’t know TSL what are you even doing with your life?? It’s soooo good!”

“Well instead of trying to make me feel stupid, why don’t you just tell me about it?”

“Wait seriously??”

“Well yeah!” Aimee was getting angry, “Isn’t that obvious?”

“Well listen up! I’m going to educate you!”

“Oh Christ…” Aimee muttered. _Fuck this really must be hell. Having to listen to some random guy tell me how I’m a fake nerd?_ Aimee was even more annoyed though when Levi’s synopsis actually interested her. A fantasy series with over 130 volumes written? _I could read for weeks doing nothing else and not finish. And if it’s actually good I could-_

“I mean I love TSL so much I even named my goldfish after Henry. That’s him in the tank there.”

Aimee turned and indeed saw a large and very healthy looking goldfish in the tank.

“I just… you humans get such cool stuff. And why can’t you give a little back to us you know? I just want to go to ComicCon and have fun too!”

“Screw the normies and ‘fake’ fans right?” Aimee sarcasm did not seem to translate since Levi just said,

“Yeah, that’s right!”

Sighing, Aimee glanced at the door. How to get out of here in one piece?


	6. Chapter 6

As if Leviathan could sense her desperation to leave, he clapped his hands together suddenly.

“Enough, this is depressing me. And I didn’t bring you here to talk about TSL. Though, that is kind of fun… No one really listens to me talk about stuff like that.”

“I mean, talking about fandoms is fun! Provided you can be respectful about it.”

That jab did seem to land and Levi blushed awkwardly. When Aimee didn’t say anything else, Levi sighed and said,

“Sorry… I’m not… I’m not good at social situations. But! I think I should tell you, what I said about Mammon is true. He is a complete and utter scum bag, just like the Lord of Fools. A **complete scumbag**. I mean, look at how quick he was to run off and leave you with me!”

Aimee shuffled awkwardly. She didn’t know Levi well enough to reassure him. Maybe Levi **was** that terrible to be around. Though, he did apologize for the nasty delivery of his interests. Maybe he really was just socially awkward? Then again, how did someone live to be several millennia old and not learn how to talk to people? Weren’t demons supposed to be smooth talkers so they could tempt humans? Levi continued,

“I lent Mammon money and he still hasn’t paid me back. We may live forever, but 200 years is a long time for a loan, even for demons. But,” here Levi crossed his arms, “being the scumbag he is, he won’t pay me back of course.”

“Well can’t you just... make him?”

“I wish.” Levi frowned, “As much as he sucks, he’s still the second oldest and he’s got the power to back it up. As the third eldest, I don’t stand a chance against him.”

“But you're brothers right?”

“Hm? Well yeah but…” Levi explained how Mammon had won a contest and didn’t bother to take care of the figurine prize. Aimee bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Leviathan **was** a demon and a powerful one at that. If she laughed at the thought of him getting beat up by a naked Mammon, she would probably be toast. Aimee edged towards the door.

“But,” Levi followed her, taking a step towards her as well, “if say, a human made a pact with Mammon, bound him to their service and ordered him to pay me back, well he’d have no choice.”

Aimee felt the blood drain from her face, “I am **not** trading my soul to Mammon just so you can get some money back from him.”

Levi huffed, “That isn’t always necessary you know! You could trade part of it. Or something else. You just have to trade **something**. And I know Mammon, I can help you negotiate.”

Levi’s voice changed then. Suddenly his tone was smooth and difficult to ignore. Like the sea slowly wearing away at rocks.

“Just think,” he said, his eyes glowing in the dim light, “I bet it would be useful to have Mammon as your servant Aimee. Even if he **is** awful, he’s still the third most powerful demon in Hell. Don’t you feel scared, worried? Being dragged down here all alone?”

Aimee couldn’t argue. She **was** scared. If she made a pact with him, Mammon couldn’t run away and leave her alone. If he did that at the school… she could be killed. And if she didn’t have to trade her soul then maybe… She shook her head to clear it. She was too tired for this but Levi was hard to ignore.

“You say I wouldn’t have to trade my soul?” her voice was soft, hesitant and Levi darted in for the kill.

“Oh I can **guarantee** you wouldn’t have to trade your soul. Any part of it in fact. Or years of your life either. And you know… if you did this for me, I’d be indebted to you too. I may just be a shut-in, stinky otaku but I **am** the Admiral of Hell’s Navy. It wouldn’t be so bad to have me owe you one would it?”

When she didn’t reply Levi grinned with teeth that were needle-sharp. He looked like a shark who had scented blood in the water.

“I take it this means you think my plan could work hm? **Excellent**. You may be a human without magic but you still show some promise. Of course, I don’t really **care** what you think. And I **don’t** care whether you live or die this year either. I don’t have to do any of the paperwork if some lower level demon eats you.”

Aimee sighed then _Wow death threats eventually lose their impact if everyone keeps making them. Who knew?_ When she opened her mouth to speak, Levi shushed her.

“So here’s the thing. You need a bargaining chip if you want a pact with Mammon and you want to keep your soul. Something he wants so badly, he would do **anything** to get it.”

Levi paused for dramatic effect and before she could stop herself, Aimee said, “Well I’m not a virgin so my blood or maidenhood is right out. And I’m not interested in donating flesh for him to eat either.”

Levi actually screeched and jumped back. “What?! Ew! Who said anything about that?? Ugh, you’re like Asmo or Beel. Don’t be so crude. No, what Mammon wants more than anything is his credit card. Problem is, Lucifer confiscated it. You find out where it is and get it, you can make Mammon do anything.”

Aimee sighed and put her hand to her face. Levi might as well have asked her to pick golden apples from eden or to fly! To get information out of Lucifer? Was he crazy? Aimee turned on her heel and left. She just walked out the door and shut it. Blinking in the hallway, she slid down the wall. Levi didn’t follow her and the house was deathly quiet. Aimee hunched up and brought her head to rest on her knees. She was alone. Mammon had gone, Levi didn’t have a reason to help her, and Diavolo, the only one seemingly interested in her survival, was nowhere close. She wanted to sleep for a year. She wanted to go home.

“What do I do?” she whispered.

“Ah!”

Aimee jolted upright and twisted towards whoever had spoken. Asmodeus slowly made his way towards her. He raised his hands, palms outward as if to say _I am not a threat_.

“Aw, you poor thing… Did Mammon run off on you?”

Aimee struggled to her feet, D3 in her hand, “Yeah.”

Asmodeus tutted and folded his arms and sighed, “Ah Mammon is such a scumbag… what an embarrassment!”

The demon looked her up and down then locked eyes with her. His expression turned coy, “Hm… want to come to my room? We could-”

“No thanks.” Aimee held up a hand to stop him, “Could you please just… show me where I am supposed to stay?”

Asmodeus blinked once, then twice looking very shocked. _But why? He couldn’t really believe that would make me follow him to his room. For God knows what?_ Giving himself a shake, the Avatar of Lust smiled at her winningly.

“Of course I can! Follow me.”

With a sigh, Aimee fell into step next to him praying he would actually lead her where she needed to go. They walked down the hall and Asmodeus stopped in front of a door. He smiled at her again and pushed it open.

“This is your room! Not as pretty as mine of course, but Lucifer had us all pitch in to make it nice.”

With a flick of his fingers, Asmo turned on the lights and Aimee’s jaw dropped. The room itself was nearly as large as her studio apartment in the human world. A large bed rested against the wall. It looked soft and inviting with light purple sheets and squishy pillows. It seemed like the bed was built into a tree. Or perhaps that the bed frame was made of living wood. The tree was hung with fairy lights and ivy covered the walls. There was an alcove with a desk and chairs, shelves, a chest of drawers, and a closet.

Asmodeus walked into the room and looked around, “I wanted to put in flowers but I was outvoted.”

He pouted, “Do you like flowers?”

“I… yes I do.”

“Ah, I knew it!” Asmo clapped his hands together, “You seemed like you might.”

He turned and opened another door, “You get your own bathroom of course, and a closet. I’d be jealous but this is **nothing** compared to mine.”

“Clothes?” Aimee was surprised to see several outfits hanging in the closet.

“Mmhm. Your school uniform. Cute right?”

“I… I guess? I’d have to try it on.”

The demon hummed in agreement, “If it doesn’t fit, let me know. We can send it out to get tailored.”

“What time do classes start?”

Asmo frowned, “Mammon didn’t even tell you that?”

“No.”

“Ugh… well, breakfast is at seven and we have classes starting at eight. So make sure you set an alarm!”

Aimee groaned, there was a reason she never registered for morning classes. Her sound of annoyance made Asmodeus laugh. The sound was pleasant and she actually relaxed for a moment. But the Avatar of Lust quickly entered her personal space and she flinched back.

“Pretty necklace.” Asmo cooed, eyes flicking to her cross, “Would be a shame if something happened to it.”

His eyes turned predatory for a split second. But then he was waving airily and leaving her room.

“Well good night! Try to get some beauty sleep! You definitely need it!”

When the door was shut and Aimee was finally, truly alone, she began to cry. _What am I going to do?_


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey… did ya hear about the human?”

“Oh yeah, the new one?”

“Yeah! And Mammon’s supposed to babysit it.”

“HA! Well, Mammon ain’t here so…”

Aimee fought back tears and tried to navigate the halls of RAD. She had overslept which meant she was late to breakfast. That in turn meant that Beelzebub had eaten most of the food before she arrived. So Aimee had gone without breakfast and Mammon had left for RAD without her. She had no idea where her first class was and was without any kind of protection. She could feel a panic attack coming when she overheard two demons nearby.

“ **That’s** it. That’s the human everyone is talking about.”

“Well, that works out great don’t it? If we strike now, they’ll never know it was us **and** we can devour it before Beel does.”

Stifling a scream, Aimee turned to run. Before she could take a single step, someone grabbed her. A hand covered her mouth and she was pulled into a classroom.

“Sh,” A soft voice whispered, “I’m a friend. Promise not to scream?”

Aimee nodded, her eyes wide. Slowly whoever had grabbed her released her. Gasping, Aimee leaped towards the door but dark purple light immediately surrounded the exit. Trembling she turned around.

“You know, if you keep acting like prey, they will hunt you. Demons love that frightened, tormented look you’ve got on your face.”

Her captor appeared to be a young man. He looked her over from head to toe, dark eyes searching.

“You really are practically screaming ‘Just come on and eat me’ you know?”

“What do you want?”

“Your name’s Aimee right?”

When it was apparent that she wasn’t going to respond, he sighed and ran a hand through his white hair. Kneeling, the stranger picked up her D.D.D.

“Here, you dropped this. Take it. Unlike those demons, I won’t bite.”

Hesitantly, Aimee took the device.

“There’s no need to look at me like that. I’m a human! Just like you.”

“Then why,” she spat, “Do your eyes look like theirs?”

His eyes widened then narrowed in annoyance, “I’m Solomon. An exchange student from the human realm.”

“Solomon as in-”

“The Wise, yes.” Solomon, if that was actually his name, smiled then. But it was cold and his eyes remained unchanged, “It is nice to meet you.”

“You didn’t have to grab me!”

“Well it was either that or leave you to the demons.” he shrugged, “Do you prefer your chances with them?”

They continued to stare at one another. Finally, Aimee said, “Are you really human?”

For some reason that made him laugh, “Good question! Honestly, there are times when even I’m not so sure.”

“That isn’t a comforting answer.”  
  
“Well, I assume you’d prefer the truth to a comforting lie. Long ago I obtained a ring of wisdom – a gift from a certain someone in a **very** high position.”

Aimee’s jaw dropped, “You’re **that** Solomon?! Then you must be over a thousand years old!”

“You’ve heard of me.” Solomon’s brows rose in surprise, “Well that is certainly unusual. But,” he looked her up and down again, “you don’t appear to have any magical abilities.”

“I study history back on earth.”

This made him smile, “Oh a fellow scholar! Even better. Then you know I have pacts with 72 demons. And that I am a **very wicked sorcerer.** At least, if you believe the stories.”

“Jedidiah, Beloved of the Lord. Son of David.”

He flinched and emboldened she quoted the Book of Kings, “For it came to pass that his wives turned his heart after other gods; Wherefore the Lord said ‘Thou hast not kept My covenant and My statutes, which I have commanded thee, I will surely rend the kingdom from thee, and will give it to thy servant.”

“Careful.” Solomon’s voice was soft and dangerous, “That book has not been quoted here in millennia. And it is never smart to remind others of their failings, however long ago they were.”

Aimee shut her mouth at the implied threat. But then, Solomon smiled again looking for all the world like a normal man, “To answer your question, I **am** human though perhaps it doesn’t seem so. I’d better get going. Be more careful Aimee. See you around.”

With that, the sorcerer pushed passed her and walked out the door. Trembling, Aimee sat in the nearest chair. _I can’t do this. I_ _ **can’t**_ _. Someone help me._

“There you are.”

Aimee shrieked and felt her chair start to tip backward. Closing her eyes she waited to hit the floor. Instead, someone lifted her to her feet and steadied her. The chair hit the floor with a clatter and she was face to face with a very tall, dark-haired man.

“Oh careful!” he smiled and a wave of calm rushed over her, “I’ve been looking for you all over!”

“L-looking? For me? Who-”

“Ah, I should have introduced myself. I’m sorry! I’m Simeon, one of the exchange students from the Celestial Realm. And this is Luke, my fellow angel.”

Aimee peeked over Simeon’s shoulder and saw a small, golden-haired boy dressed in white.

“Simeon! You scared her!” The boy, Luke, actually shook a finger at Simeon.

“Not my intention, I assure you.” Simeon took a step back and smiled again at Aimee, “Everyone has been talking about you! Of course, most of them don’t know that Lord Diavolo picked a student with Faith. Luckily, that made you very easy for us to track down.”

“Y-you’re really… really an angel?”

“I am.”

“ **And** me. I am too!” Luke frowned, pouting.

“Can we escort you to class?” Simeon offered Aimee his hand, “The school is very large. It would be easy to get lost.”

Aimee chewed her lip, “How do I know you are an angel. And not another demon just out to devour me.”

Luke glared at her, “How dare you! We report directly to-”

Simeon stopped Luke mid-word with a raised hand, “Take out your cross.”

“What?”

“Your cross. It’s under your shirt, right? Go ahead and pull it out.”

Glancing at him nervously, Aimee reached under her shirt collar and pulled the cross out to rest on her tie.

Simeon smiled, “Good! Now I’ve heard that you managed to send out quite a blast of holy energy when Lord Diavolo summoned you here. If I am a demon, that would certainly hurt me. So why don’t you give it a try.”

“How did you-?”

“A little **bird** told me. Go ahead.”

“But I don’t… I don’t know how.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Luke chimed in. “Just invoke Archangel Michael. Like you did before!”

Feeling spectacularly stupid, Aimee looked down at her cross. Nothing happened.

“Well, you have to pray first of course!” Simeon laughed.

Aimee blushed but Simeon’s laughter was light and friendly. _Well, here goes nothing. Archangel Michael, if you’re listening, please can you give me a sign?_

A flash of white light, tinged with blue erupted from her cross. It crossed the room and seemed to pierce Simeon’s chest.

Aimee gasped but Simeon just sighed happily, “Ah… It’s good to feel that again. And you see,” he spread his arms displaying his unscathed body, “No harm done. Just think of me as… as your temporary guardian angel.”

Aimee’s vision blurred as tears ran down her cheeks. She took two steps and flung her arms around Simeon with a sob.

“Oh… there, there little lamb.” Simeon wrapped her in a comforting hug, “I’m here now. I’ve got you.”

“It’ll be okay.” Luke patted Aimee’s arm, “We’ll protect you from the demons.”


	8. Chapter 8

When Lucifer stalked down the halls of RAD, lesser demons leaped to get out of his way. Their fear and respect pleased him but did not lessen his anger. Asmo had informed him that Mammon had left House Lamentation that morning without Aimee. Lucifer was ready to wring Mammon’s neck. But first, he needed to find the girl. If she was killed on the first day of the program, it would be giant blow to Diavolo’s credibility and to their power. Lesser demons should never have an inkling that Diavolo was anything other than infallible. He could have called her but it occurred to him that if she were hiding, the sound of her D3 could alert a pursuer to her location. Passing a classroom, Lucifer heard a muffled sob.

Immediately he stopped and looked through the partially open door. There she was, the human, in the arms of **Simeon**. Lucifer didn’t know whether to curse to sigh in relief. As much as Simeon annoyed him, Lucifer knew that the angel would never allow something to happen to Aimee. Whether it was pride or that damnable urge do good, Simeon wouldn’t allow her to die on his watch. Lucifer secretly hoped it was pride that motivated the angel for obvious reasons.

Simeon was petting Aimee’s hair and Luke, the chihuahua, was flapping about looking more useless than usual. Lucifer cleared his throat and Simeon immediately locked eyes with him. Aimee didn’t seem to hear. Simeon whispered something to Aimee and Luke took her hand. Simeon walked out of the classroom and shut the door behind him.

“Lucifer.”

“Simeon.” there was a pause and Lucifer continued, “I see you found our other exchange student. I trust she was not in any danger?” _Is she hurt?_

Simeon hummed and glanced behind him before answering, “She seems to be unharmed.” _Physically she’s fine._

Lucifer frowned. He understood exactly what Simeon’s tone implied. They had not been truly brothers for eons and yet, they still understood one another perfectly. Mentally the girl was ready to break. Fighting back the urge to rub his temples against a headache, Lucifer sighed. _Already?_

“I’m surprised you’re so concerned Lucifer.” Simeon cocked his head, “Is it power and Diavolo’s reputation you’re worried about?”

Lucifer scoffed, “Of course it is. What else would concern me?”

“Hm, she’s an interesting one. Her soul is rather remarkable.” _I’m sure you noticed_.

“I hadn’t noticed.” _Of course, I did_.

“Were you in your… **old position** I suspect she could have been one of your charges.”

Lucifer glared but he was intrigued. What had Simeon seen in her that he had not? He tried to hide his sudden interest, but Simeon’s insufferable smile meant he had noticed.

“It’s been a long time Lucifer. Do you still remember how to care for a human’s well being?” Simeon put a hand to his chin, “I suppose I could take a personal interest since you’re so out of practice.”

Lucifer growled. Simeon’s comment rankled. The implication that he, Lucifer, was not **the best** at something was intolerable. Folding his arms, Lucifer looked down his nose at Simeon before replying,

“I still remember how to deal with humans. They haven’t changed.”

Simeon’s laugh only irritated him further, “Is that what you think? I wonder… Luke and I will make sure she gets to her first class safely. She doesn’t seem to know where anything is! I wonder if she misplaced her guide.”

 _Curse Mammon._ Lucifer began to mentally list the ways he’d torture Mammon for this.The bell rang and Simeon turned to the classroom door,

“See you later Lucifer. Don’t be late!”

***

When it was time for lunch, Aimee was **ravenous**. She followed Simeon and Luke to the RAD cafeteria and was surprised at the sheer amount of food one could order. But then she remembered that Beelzebub put away enough food for thirty people at breakfast and it all made sense. She ordered something that smelled appetizing and ate in relative silence.

“So Mammon was supposed to watch out for you? But you haven’t seen him all day?”

Aimee chewed and swallowed before answering Simeon, “Yeah… I mean he’s supposed to be in some of my classes but he hasn’t shown up.”

“He probably skipped.” Luke huffed, “Typical.”

“Were you able to meet Solomon?”

“Y-yeah… we met.”

Simeon frowned, “It doesn’t sound like you two had a… nice introduction.”

Aimee blushed and shook her head. “He kind of grabbed me and pulled me into a classroom.”

“Eh?!” Luke’s jaw dropped, “Really? Solomon did that?!”

“That does seem very odd.” Simeon agreed, “At least, based on what **I** know of Solomon.”

“Well, there were two demons talking about devouring me.” Aimee shuddered and pushed her food away, appetite gone. “I just want to go home…”

The angels made sympathetic noises and Simeon patted her arm. “I’m sure there are things about the Devildom you’ll learn to like. You might even enjoy your stay!”

“Enjoy staying here? Simeon, you must be joking!” Luke glared at his tray and stabbed a fork full of food, “How could a human like Aimee enjoy it here?”

Simeon smiled, “Mm you never know. But Aimee, you don’t need to be so frightened. You have what you need to repel lesser demons at least.”

“I do?”

“Of course! If you’re finished with your food, I can show you.”

Aimee eagerly nodded and stood, “Please!”

This made Simeon chuckle and taking her tray, he gestured for her to follow. Hot on his heels, Aimee followed Simeon out of the cafeteria completely oblivious to the scarlet eyes that tracked her every move.

***

Aimee sighed and left the empty classroom Simeon had taken her to. Though he’d only had time to show her the most basic of barrier spells, she already felt better. Anything was better than walking around blind and knowledge had always been a comfort. Information and intelligence had been her weapons since childhood and armed with the ability to make a holy barrier, however weak, helped immensely. With the problem of safety partially solved, she was able to mull over what Levi had mentioned the night before: making a pact with Mammon in exchange for a credit card. But how to get that information from Lucifer of all people?

“Good afternoon Aimee.”

 _Speak of the devil and he appears_. Aimee thought wryly. “Hello, Lucifer.”

Aimee had to tilt her head back to meet his eye. _Why is he so tall?_

“It seems you’ve become quite a celebrity haven’t you?”

Aimee frowned, _Is he making fun of me?_

“Are your classes going well? You look a bit more relaxed now.”

“So far they’re interesting.”

Lucifer hummed and then said, “Well be sure not to let your guard down. I don’t want you to end up eaten by some random lesser demon.”

Emboldened by her newfound skill, Aimee glared, “Would be a shame to die before you get my soul huh?”

Lucifer’s smirk made her shiver, “It would mean paperwork for me and I don’t have the time.”

He paused and then said, “I believe you met Simeon and Luke today? They are our angelic students but Simeon in particular can cause his own share of trouble. And as for Solomon…” he trailed off frowning

“Solomon?”

“Well seeing as you are both humans I suppose you can associate with him. But he **cannot** be trusted.”

“Because of his ability to control demons, you mean?”

“That is **exactly** what I mean.”

“Well, that sounds very much like a **you** problem considering I’m not a demon.”

Lucifer practically purred, “If you make trouble for me Aimee, I can make trouble find you. Would you like me to **make** it your problem?”

“Speaking of problems,” Aimee quickly sidestepped his question, “I need to ask you something. It's about Mammon.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Speaking of problems, I need to ask you something. It’s about Mammon.”

Lucifer didn’t let his surprise register on his face. She was back to being stupidly brave in the face of his threats. Leaning back, he crossed his arms.

“What about Mammon?”

Aimee smiled up at him, “I haven’t seen him around school at all today. Wasn’t he supposed to be looking after me?”

 _He was actually stupid enough to skip classes?_ Lucifer frowned, “That will be dealt with I assure you.”

Aimee hummed and looked up at him through her lashes. “This is why I would have preferred you Lucifer.”

 _Flirtation?_ “What do you want?”

Her eyes widened in confusion, “Want? I don’t…?”

It pained him to admit, but perhaps he had been away from humans for too long. He appeared to have misinterpreted her facial expression completely. Immediately he relaxed to cover his error, projecting a lazy disinterest.

“Was there something else you wanted to ask me?”

“What happens when a student’s things are confiscated?”

“Why would you want to know something like that?”

“In one of my classes today, a teacher confiscated a student’s D.D.D.”

“Hm, I suppose it doesn’t hurt to tell you. Traditionally R.A.D. allows its students quite a bit of freedom.”

“Because Hell?”

He smiled, “Precisely. But if the faculty or student council decides a student possesses something that is causing problems, we can and do confiscate it in that case. Sometimes we return the item and sometimes we don’t.”

He could almost see the wheels turning in her mind. Then she smiled up at him again. But her grin was full of mischief.

“Well,” she drawled, “If you were to guess, what one thing is most important to Mammon?”

“No need to guess. That would be money. If you took all his money from him he’d have nothing left in his life. Money can take many forms of course but regardless of the form Mammon always wants money.”

Aimee folded her hands behind her back and rocked slightly on her heels. For some reason, he was reminded of Lilith when she was trying to wheedle something out of him. Quickly he quashed the grief that surfaced and focused on the girl in front of him.

“Well since Mammon doesn’t seem like the nine to five type, I assume he doesn’t have a job. Does the Devildom have a credit system?”

“Certainly. When we allow for things to be purchased on credit we can inevitably call the debt due. And, as I am sure you can imagine, demons do love calling a debt due.”

“Hm, and if you don’t stipulate specific terms then you could ask for nearly anything in repayment couldn’t you?”

As much as he tried, Lucifer couldn’t stop smiling. _Little minx. I see where this is going_. “Theoretically yes. If one was too stupid to agree to terms before the exchange.”

“So Lucifer… about Mammon’s credit card…”

Lucifer actually laughed out loud. She wasn’t trying to manipulate him or trick him. She was being perfectly honest and yet completely devious. What a fascinating girl.

“Let’s just say I’ve **frozen** his assets.”

Before she could reply the bell rang. “Hm, that’s the first bell. You’d better run along. You don’t want to be late on your first day do you?”

She appeared to have forgotten just who, or what, he was because she actually pouted. Her bottom lip pushed out and lips turned down into a little frown. And that made him think of Belphie which reminded Lucifer exactly who **he** was dealing with. With a nod, he turned and quickly left. But later, in his own class, he couldn’t stop thinking of their exchange. _Well_ _if the girl is smart enough to find the card and if Mammon is stupid enough to make a pact with her for it, that is Mammon’s problem._

***

Later that night, Aimee lay in her bed. It was feather soft and cradled her form. But she was far from sleep. She wasn’t used to sleeping at night anymore and she tossed and turned. Every time she closed her eyes she was plagued by thoughts of the demon brothers. _Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub_. They had all been just names two days ago. Words written in old books and nothing more. It had been easier, safer, and more enjoyable to think of angels and saints within the safe walls of churches and cathedrals. But now, she was living with six of the most infamous and powerful demons. Six… six… Aimee shot up in bed, _Seven. Lucifer said there were seven of them. Who is the youngest?_

Aimee wracked her brain trying to think. _Lucifer… Mammon, Leviathan, Satan…_ She ticked them off on her fingers _Asmodeus, Beelzebub…_ _ **Belphegor**_ **.** Aimee nodded to herself. Yes, mentioned in Binsfled’s classifications of demons and in the Lantern of Light.

“1589 and 1410.”

Dates were easy and knowledge comforting. Taking deep breaths, Aimee centered herself. She touched her cross and began to pull energy, just as Simeon had shown her. Opening her eyes, Aimee was startled to see the golden light bubble around her. She smiled but then the ping of her D3 caused her to lose focus. The light flickered in the dark and disappeared. Aimee reached for her phone. _Leviathan?_

Swiping the screen, she unlocked the phone and read the message.

“Are you absolutely sure that is what Lucifer said? Frozen?”

Brow furrowed, Aimee replied, “Yes. I am positive.”

The dots flashed and then he replied, “Come to the kitchen. Right now.”

Aimee groaned but since she was not anywhere close to sleeping, she rolled out of bed. Stepping into a pair of slippers someone had left for her, she quietly tiptoed into the hallway. Her D3 vibrated and she opened it again to see Levi calling her a normie. She responded with an angry crow emoji but continued to the kitchen. Blinking in the soft firelight, Aimee heard a rustling and jumped nearly a foot into the air.

“Oh, it’s you! Perfect timing!”

Stifling a squeal of surprise, Aimee bumped into the immovable bulk of Beelzebub.

“Sorry!”

When Beelzebub smiled at her, his face completely transformed. She could see the angel he used to be in that smile.

“Don’t be sorry.” Beelzebub said, “But do you have any snacks on you? There isn’t nearly enough food in the fridge.”

“I… no. Sorry.”

“Hm,” the demon frowned, “I’m hungry… But, what are you doing in the kitchen so late?”

“I’m supposed to be meeting Leviathan.”

“You? Meeting Levi?? Really?? That’s… surprising. He doesn’t usually leave his room at all.”

For some reason, Aimee thought of Belphegor again.

“Beelzebub… where is your seventh brother? Is his name Belpheg-”

Glaring, Beelzebub cut her off, “Don’t **ever** mention him. Especially in front of Lucifer.”

“But why? I-”

“Shut up.” Beel snapped, “I’m not going to tell you anything. And **don’t** ask anyone else either. No one is going to talk about him.”

Aimee bit her lip and looked down. She felt a twinge of fear in the face of Beelzebub’s anger. _Levi… where are you?_ Heaving a deep sigh Beelzebub clasped his hands in front of him. The gesture was oddly childlike.

“Even… if he is our brother… we have to treat him like he doesn’t exist.”

Aimee frowned and speaking at the same time as Beelzebub she said, “That’s not right.”

Beel blinked at her in surprise. Then he said, “Well… none of us can defy Lucifer. So…”

He looked so sad Aimee caught herself saying, “I’m sorry Beelzebub…”

“You know what… this isn’t really any of your business human.”

Beelzebub met her eyes then, “But… thanks. I’m going to go now. I think Lucifer might have some snacks hidden in his study. I’ll see if I can find some.”

There was a moment of silence before Aimee clearly heard Leviathan’s voice.

“Psst! Hey!”

Sarcastically, Aimee rolled her eyes skyward, “Is that, you God…? Shit’s gotten really weird lately.”

“What the hell… No over here!”

“Why are you hiding? You **live** here!”

“Beel was just here!” Levi stepped from the shadows frowning, “I can’t have him finding me in here with you can I? He’d start asking questions. Wait… you didn’t tell him we were meeting did you.”

“Well yeah of course! I thought he was-”

“NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU DUNDERHEAD! YOU-”

Glaring Aimee hissed, “Will you SHUT UP!”

The air around her crackled and Levi shut his mouth with an ‘Eep!’

“If you really don’t want anyone to know you’re talking to me, then maybe considering **keeping quiet**.”

Huffing Levi said, “W-whatever I need a drink. You, humans, are all so stupid! Idiots!”

“Fuck you!” Aimee snarled and energy crackled again and her arm started to tingle and go numb. She shook it to try to stop the tingling and a bolt of energy flew from her fingers and hit the wall. Levi let out a high shriek. Aimee couldn’t help but grin at him nastily.

“You’re the idiot insulting the human who could accidentally fry you! What did you want anyway?!”

Gulping, Levi lowered his head so his bangs hid his eyes, “W-well the credit card of course! We need to focus on that. S-so Lucifer really said ‘frozen’ right?”

“Yes.”

“So it could only be hidden in here.”

“Oh.” Aimee immediately turned towards the fridge and eyed up the freezer, “You think so? I hope Beel didn’t eat it then…”

“Oh no!” Levi hurried towards the freezer with her. Taking a deep breath, Aimee opened the door.


End file.
